Mikoto Kayaku
Mikoto Kayaku (みこと化薬, Kayaku Mikoto) Appearance Mikoto is a very tall, standing at 6 feet 5 inches, towering over most men. He possesses long, silver-colored hair, that reaches down mid-back length and noticeably light green eyes. He has a very lean body, as well as defined muscularity.His attire consist of a white trench coat, with green fur trimmings. Beneath that, he wears a leather black outfit, with his top unzipped, and has a thick, and pronounced collar.He also wears a pair metal-plated combat boots, with teeth-like designs on them. On his belt Mikoto has a large white demon-like skull with horns on the center. He also is seen to have a blue glove, entirely composed of a metal-like substance, and blue metal plating on the right side of his face. Personality Mikoto is described as a laid back individual, and has a very lazy demeanor. Because he is lazy he can come off as very rude and ignorant person. He is usually seen napping. Also because of his care-free attitude he rarely pays attention to anything, unless the situation is serious. At most times however, his carefree attitude often gets the better of him, resulting in someone taking advantage of him and tricking him into doing something. Despite this downside, he shows real love and commitment to his guild and family members, near the point of often wanting to beat down anyone who disrespects their name. Though he is lazy, Mikoto can be an very observant individual, especially of an opponents abilities, so he can figure out an opponents strengths and weaknesses and come up with new tactics. History Relationships Synopsis Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities [[w:c:fairytail:Melee Combat|'Master Swordsmanship Specialist']]: He is a powerful master swordsman, and he does not lack in any manner when it comes to wielding a blade, and being on par with most when using his sword. His skill in using is beyond that of an average swordsman, and while swinging his blade his speed is almost inconceivable, even with the use of his magic, and most his opponents don't notice the attack until he made the strike His speed is so great it is even difficult for Eye Magic users to keep up with his speed. Using his trademark sword Byakko, he only limited to using fightning at a close range, due its massive size and length, he can deal out heavy damage, while keeping a distance from his foes. Immense Strength: Immense Speed & Reflexes: Immense Durability & Endurance: Magical Abilities Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): *'Flash Sword Style' (一閃剣風 Issenkenfū): Fire Magic: Houjin (火の魔法:金霍 Hi no Mahō: Fire Metal): During his years of master fire magic, Mikoto has developed his own variant of fire magic. By somehow condensing the Eternano particles within the flames he produces, they can literally harden into a solid substance. His flames harden to the point fending off armed opponents, and use them as if he was fighting with his blade, and making especially useful against those fighting melee. He can even imbue his entire blade in black flames, great increasing his blades destructive power. He can quite also completely foil the ability of an normal fire magic user, using his black flames to literally influence his control over an opponents flames, stealing a foes flames, making their flames his own. He also a has displayed great mastery over the flames, being able to generate them with a thought, and without movement. Mikoto claims that his flames has evolved. Equipment Byakko (白虎, White Tiger): Category:Articles in process Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Original Character Category:Swordsman Category:Sword Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Sword user Category:S-Class Mage Category:God Eater